


Conference Daycare

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Russia can't talk their way out of attending the G8 meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Daycare

**Conference Daycare**

America let out an exasperated sigh as he looked at his son. The newly three year old boy was currently sitting on his plastic potty staring at his daddy.

"Come on Allen. You can do it, I know you can."

Alfred had been trying to potty train his son for months now. He and Ivan had found out that using pull-ups was not working whatsoever and mostly resulted in the twins ripping them off, along with their clothes, and running around the house naked. They had started using pull-ups when the kids turned 2 ½ and started to show an interest in the toilet which unfortunately led to many, many, keys, Legos, army men, and at one point the cat (though it failed) going down the toilet.

Alfred had had enough of it and just slapped on diapers once more until he could find a better and quicker way to deal with potty training. In the end neither of them found a way, but Ivan did find out that pull-ups made potty training take longer. So now at three years old, Russia and America had taken to potty training each child individually. They gave them actual underwear and spent a month forcing the kids to keep them on and later found that girls really are easier to potty train than boys. Anya had taken to her potty without much struggle when she was by herself with Russia, but she still wanted to take off her clothes. Allen was struggling, but Alfred believed he could get his son to go in the potty and not in the hallway or the cats' litterboxes.

"Daddy, can I go now?"

"Not until you use the potty. Just do this for Daddy and your free to go."

Allen groaned and leaned to the side to rest his head against the bigger version of his potty. Alfred groaned with his son then dug his hand into his pocket as he felt his vibrating in his pocket. He noticed it was his boss and he groaned once more before answering it.

"United States of America at your service sir."

" _A simple hello would do Alfred."_

Alfred just shrugged and looked around the bathroom as his boss told him the news about the up and coming G8 meeting. America didn't really pay attention because he wasn't going. He planned on talking his way out of it like he had the other two years because of his children. He and Russia had gotten out of the meetings because they're kids were too young to be left alone and they were not getting a babysitter, especially after the whole manny incident. Alfred just made the appropriate noises to show he was paying attention, but his attention was taken as he heard his boss say:

" _And you will not be getting out of this one."_

"What? But, but I have two three years old sir!"

" _I know, but you can't miss anymore and I believe Russia will be getting a similar call as well. The meeting is in Canada this time, I'm only telling you this again because I know you weren't paying attention the first time. I don't care what you do, take the kids or leave them, but you are going. I know how it is to have kids, but you can't use them as escape goats."_

Alfred put his face in his hand in despair then looked up to find Allen gone, his pants and underwear left behind in front of the potty. He gave a deep sigh and nodded before verbally agreeing.

"Very well sir. I'll get my things ready."

Alfred's boss went to tell him that the meeting wasn't until next month, June, and then laid into him for not listening when Allen returned. Alfred watched his son come back into the bathroom and sit on his potty and to Alfred's unbelieving eyes and ear, (the other busy with taking the brunt of his boss's scolding); Allen was peeing.

"Oh my God! You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you," Alfred exclaimed once his shock wore off and Allen got up from the potty.

Alfred quickly said goodbye to his boss and moved to hug Allen and swing him around a little.

"S-So that's what I, um, supposta do?"

"Yes, yes it is," stated Alfred as he kissed his son's cheek. "Now put on your clothes and wash your hands so I can give you a reward!"

Allen brightened up at hearing this and quickly got out of his daddy's hold to do as he was told. Though Alfred's happy air died a little when he remembered that he had a meeting to go to.

Once Allen was sent off with an ice cream cone Alfred found Ivan sitting in Anya's room with a diva scarf around his usual scarf, a sun hat on, heart shaped sunglasses, and a purple plastic tea cup. Anya was dressed in a similar fashion, but had star sunglasses instead. Alfred hadn't made himself known to two yet, so he stifled his laughter as best he could and took out his phone to take pictures of them in secret. Once he had a few shots he instantly picked the best one and sent it to almost everyone in his contacts. Afterwards he looked back into the room and burst out laughing. Russia turned towards the laughing America and glared at him over his shades.

"H-Hey hot stuff," said Alfred as he came into the room. "Come here often," he asked as he moved over to Ivan and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Yes, I do, but I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

Anya made an ooo sound at the comeback and Alfred just wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, I wouldn't want to buy you a drink anyways. I'm a married man."

Ivan just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water tea.

"I assume you are here because of the conference?"

"So you did get a call, but yeah. Do you think Mattie will let us take the kids?"

Ivan nodded his head to answer Alfred's question and Anya's when she held up her black tea pot.

"I do not see why not da? He is your brother."

"Yeah, I'll call and—Oh no, I'll take a Coke if you got one," said Alfred grinning as his daughter tried to offer him a tea cup of water tea.

Anya looked at her daddy oddly then look around her to see if she could find a Coke before getting up and leaving to get one.

"Ah, no I—" Alfred said this as he saw Anya leave to actually get him a Coke from the kitchen and tried to stop her as he reached out for her ankles, but she was too far. He sighed and sat back up and took Ivan's sunhat and put it on his head. "So yeah, I'll call him and ask if the twins can sit in on the conference and hopefully they keep their clothes on."

Ivan chuckled at that part then asked about Allen's latest potty training attempt.

"He actually snuck out when I was on the phone with my boss, but then he came back and went! He actually used the potty, finally! Now hopefully he can tell me when he needs to go by the time we need to go to the meeting."

Russia agreed with him completely and they both started to wonder if they really couldn't just back out like before.

**...... **

It turns out they couldn't get out of it, but they were able to bring their kids.

The family of four stood in the lobby of the conference building trying to organize themselves. Russia was making sure the children had all their clothes on, because even in a stroller for two they still managed to get them off on occasions. America checked their bags to make sure they had everything from toddlers to business.

"The children are clothed, dry, and have both shoes."

"Alright, everything's accounted for in the bags, now to just check-in."

The two headed for the front desk to do so then, thankfully, got onto the elevator without incident. When they came out of the elevator they found Canada smiling at them.

"Hey bro," said Alfred smiling as he pushed the stroller out of the elevator.

"Hey Al. I got the playpen and stuff you asked for already set up," stated Matthew as he walked with them to the conference room.

"Thanks man, now hopefully it'll keep them occupied."

"Or they might just go to sleep."

Once Russia said this America agreed wholeheartedly and Canada laughed as he agreed. When they made it to the conference room other nations were already seated, but some still hadn't arrived.

"How are you lad?"

"Good so far, hoping these few days go by smoothly though," America replied as he pulled the visors back so the twins where visible to everyone.

England smiled at his grandchildren as they were taken out of their stroller by Russia and seated in the playpen not far from the conference table.

"Granpa!"

The twins smiled at seeing their grandfather and reached out their hands for him. He chuckled and leaned in to hug them before asking how their trip was.

"It was long," stated Anya with Allen nodding in an agreement.

"Hey, hey Granpa I can go to potty by myself now," declared Allen as he tried reaching for England's tie that dangled in front of him.

"Oh, my now you're a big boy aren't you?"

Allen nodded and Anya brought up the fact that she could do it too. Arthur smiled at her and congratulated her as well.

"Ah, are those my little petits-enfants?!"

The children stopped their conversation with England to see France coming to them. They called out to him and France was quick to dip into their playpen and place kisses on their cheeks. Russia stood by America through all this and enjoyed the feeling of having a family.

"Hey, I'm gonna find our seats and set up okay," said Alfred as he grabbed their work bags and began to walk away.

Ivan nodded and went about getting out the diaper bag and the lunch bag for the children.

"Papa, can, can I have my cup?"

"Of course little one."

Russia pulled out Allen's sippy cup and handed it over then gave Anya hers when she noticed her twin got his. He then stashed the bags beside the stroller and was about to leave them when more nations came over to him and his children. He felt overwhelmed by other nations asking him questions about the kids and talking to Anya and Allen. He looked passed them to ask his husband for help, but found America pointing and laughing at him because he was stuck there.

Eventually the meeting came to order when Canada took the podium, though with America's help that is.

As the meeting started Alfred couldn't help but feel nervous about leaving the children to themselves. Ivan tried to comfort him, but he was also a tad worried. The first ten minutes went without incident, the children talked to each other as they played with the toys in their playpen. They seemed content to just build things with the blocks Matthew had provided, but eventually that novelty of it wore out. The twins looked out at the nations talking, both drinking from their sippy cups, but Allen found he was out and wanted something else. Anya noticed her brother's distress and gave him her juice, but he didn't take it.

"I want ani, animal crackers."

"Well, uh, a-ask Papa and Daddy."

Allen gave a serious look at hearing this then shook his head.

"They, they're too far…"

Allen looked around to the other nations and saw they were pretty far as well, except for one. He smiled and grabbed one of the small blocks that he hadn't used and chucked it over to his grandfather. He missed though, and the block landed on the floor and rolled under England's chair.

"Let me try," said Anya and she grabbed another block and chucked it over.

This one did hit England, but it hit his head, bouncing off of it and landing on the table. The Brit cursed, making everyone in the room look at him, as he rubbed his injured head. Francis laughed as he picked up the block and looked back to the twins to see them looking at them expectantly.

"Oh my god," groaned Alfred then got up and apologized to his father figure before going to his children. "Why did you do that?"

"I want ani, animals crackers," stated Allen with a smile.

"Why did you throw the block," Alfred asked again.

"He wanted you, but, but you was too far, and, and Granpa was close so I threw it," stated Anya.

Alfred sighed at hearing this and told Anya to apologize.

"It's quite alright, just don't do it again," Arthur stated as he smiled back at her then bent down to pick up another block that he found on the floor.

From there Alfred gave up the animal crackers to the twins and the conference went on as normal, only for a moment. Japan was up on the podium speaking when he noticed the twins in the background where taking off their clothes. He hadn't realized he stopped talking, but everyone else did and turned to follow his gaze. America groaned and Russia just patted him on the back as he got up to take care of it. He hurriedly gathered the clothing as he asked what the twins were doing.

"We're bored and I gotta potty," stated Anya.

Ivan sighed and asked Allen if he did too. He shook his head, but Ivan wasn't going to chance it. He picked up both half naked toddlers, grabbed the diaper bag, and left the room. When he had gotten back Alfred had just gotten up to take his turn, but made a detour to check on the twins.

"They are fine. Just had to go to the bathroom."

Alfred made a sound of understanding then went up to the front to talk. As he drowned on about his presentation he didn't notice that the twins were working to get out of their playpen until they were already gone. He slapped a hand to his forehead and the other nations looked back to the twins automatically to find them gone. They didn't have to wonder where they had gone because Germany found Anya tugging on his leg and Allen was scrambling up into Japan's lap.

"I am so sorry. Ivan cou—"

"No, no it's fine the little bambini just want to be out si?"

Anya had no idea what Italy said but nodded anyways.

"It is okay Arfred-kun," said Japan as Allen settled down and smiled at his daddy.

"Are you sure?"

The nations nodded and Germany found himself enjoying Anya, though he wished she hadn't drawn all over his notes. America looked at Russia who just gave a soft smile and a shrug. Alfred breathed a sigh and let the twins stay free, which they cheered for and made everyone in the room laugh lightly.

America went back to his presentation and both he, and Russia hoped that once lunch break happened the twins would just pass right out for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

** Translations: **

Da/Si - Yes

petits-enfants – little grandchildren

bambini – babies


End file.
